Calor
by Ary666
Summary: ore-sama no entiende que demonios haces en mi cama...". Vivan los crack y mis resumenes basura xD


Y con esta última tanda... termino mis vicios, muchas gracias a las que los habeís leido.. me hicieron MUY muy feliz vuestros Reviews... Espero que os gusten, la verdad

Un besoooo y...viva el fandom de Pot!

(Ah..y pido disculpas, no me llegan al correó los avisos de nuevos comentarios, por eso no contesté a ninguno de los que me dejaron en los últimos fics que subi... Intanteré contestarlos estos días, ne?. Sorry...)

**Calor**

- Ore-sama aún no entiende que demonios haces en su cama

Gakuto alzó la vista, dudando entre si gritarle a su capitán que dónde había olvidado su cerebro o explicarle el por qué por decimonovena vez en dos horas.

- Ya te lo dije, Sasaki pidió mal las habitaciones – dijo, optando por la segunda opción y tratando de ser lo paciente que no era normalmente – y yo no pienso dormir ahí – añadió, señalando un pequeño sofá que estaba al fondo del cuarto.

- ¿Y por eso tienes que dormir conmigo? - Gakuto asintió, sonriendo sarcástico – cámbiale la habitación a alguien…

Atobe se giró, dándole así la espalda al menor y cerró los ojos, acomodándose para dormirse lo antes posible. Pero, a decir verdad, sabía que esa noche iba a dormir muy poco, y puede que, una de las causas remotamente lejanas que pudieran causar su insomnio, era que le gustaba demasiado molestar al pelicereza.

- Creeme, no hay nada que me gustase más, creo que hasta estaría mejor con Shishido que contigo – Gakuto sintió resoplar a su capitán y sonrió satisfecho, ¿Quién decía que él no sabia molestar también? Con lo impaciente que era Buchou… - tenía que haber hablado con Jiroh en la cena… así el dormiría aquí y yo con Yuushi…Que pena que no cayese antes en eso..

Por la cabeza de Atobe pasaron mil y una maneras diferentes con las que matar al menor en pocos segundos. Cierto era que él mismo tampoco había caído en cambiar las habitaciones con el Tensai y el dormilón de Hyoutei… pero era más fácil enfadarse con Gakuto.

Alzó la mano en busca de su teléfono móvil, mientras el menor le miraba curioso, finalmente lo encontró en un rincón de la mesilla de noche y lo tomó

- Dios, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Llamar a estas horas es de mala educación…

Atobe ignoró el comentario del pelicereza e insistió, comenzando a cabrearse ante el hecho de que nadie contestara a su llamada. Era imposible que estuviera dormido ya. Solo eran… las dos y media de la madrugada. Aún era pronto.

_- Hmf…¿quién es?- contestó una voz grave al otro lado de la línea_

- Ya era de que contestaras, Oshitari – Gakuto se incorporó al instante y clavo sus ojos sorprendidos en su capitán, que sonreía – te doy… cinco minutos para que vengas a la habitación de Ore-sama

_- ¿Ahora? Ni de coña, a menos que me digas por qué – Atobe resopló, había olvidado lo cabezón que podía ser a veces el tensai - ¿Atobe?_

- Digamos que…- El peliblanco dirigió una mirada traviesa al menor y esbozó una sonrisa que hizo estremecer a su compañero – Mukahi no se encuentra muy bien..

_- Que…!¿Gakuto?¡ ¿qué le has hecho Atobe?- la voz de Oshitari se tornó alterada al instante, mientras el capitán disfrutaba de lo lindo imaginando la expresión del tensai en esos momentos _

- Yo nada. Lo juro. – Sentenció, alejándose del menor, que trataba de arrebatarle el teléfono de las manos – tiene calor y está sudando bastante, a lo menor es fiebre. Deberías venir, eres tu el que estás con él siempre que se pone así. ¿Verdad?

Gakuto enrojeció al percibir el doble sentido de las palabras del mayor y se acurrucó en la cama, deseando que el tensai no hubiera caído en semejante trampa. Mientras, Atobe cerraba la tapa del móvil, satisfecho tras haber escuchado del peliazul que en un minuto estaría allí.

Notando el nerviosismo de su compañero se acercó a la cama, e inclinándose sobre él vio como su frente estaba perlada de sudor. Le observó preocupado

- A ver si vas a tener fiebre de verdad…- murmuró, tocando levemente sus mejillas, aún de color carmesí- no me lo tengas en cuenta, encima que lo hago por ti…

- Piérdete, Atobe – espetó Gakuto, haciéndose el ofendido para ocultar su vergüenza – lo has hecho por egoísmo

Las carcajadas de Atobe resonaron en habitación, a la vez que unos suaves golpes se escucharon en la puerta; Gakuto se encogió aún más

- En contra de lo que puedas pensar, no es egoísmo ni nada de eso – susurró, acercándose a la puerta – lo hago por ti, ¿qué clase de capitán seria si no me preocupase por mis titulares e hiciese lo mejor para ellos? Pásalo bien

Descorrió el cerrojo y sonrió a Oshitari, que lucía nervioso, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta. Le indicó con un gesto que entrara y le guiño un ojo, pícaro

- Cuídalo, Ne? Nos vemos mañana

El peliazul asintió y cerró la puerta inmediatamente después de que Atobe saliera del cuarto. Sonriendo, metió las manos en los bolsillos y silbando se dirigió la antigua habitación del tensai. ¿Cómo iba a dejar a Jiroh dormir solo?

Con lo poco que le gustaba eso al dormilón…

Finnnn


End file.
